danddcity_of_secretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nashoba
A scrawny man who lived with the small tribe that the party met in the first few days of travel. The party was resting for the night in one of the village's yurts, when Jeffrey had woken them up, alerting them to a wolf attack. The party exited the yurt to find Nashoba being singled out by the wolves, who viciously attacked him. While fighting, the party saw Nashoba briefly leave, to come back from a tent (presumably his) with a special glaive. Though much bigger than him, Nashoba skillfully handled the glaive, fending off many of the wolves. However, the wolves wrested control of the glaive, and immediately retreated, taking the glaive with them. Nashoba fell unconscious and was taken back to one of the yurts. Following the battle, the party was informed by Chief Hassun that Nashoba had found the glaive a few months ago with Ogren. The party sought out Ogren, who told them of the mysterious circumstances in which Nashoba had aquired the glaive. A few months ago, Nashoba, Ogren, and two other villagers were navigating The Gulf of Lapis, when they happened upon a statue wielding a glaive in a forest clearing. This statue depicted an eyeless woman, which was surrounded by a mass grave. Nashoba pulled the glaive from the statue, and killed the two villagers, pushing them into the mass grave. He then administrated a warning to Ogren, telling him that he would be next, if Ogren told anybody about what he had seen. It was said by Ogren, in reference to Nashoba, that the man that went into that forest and the man who came out were not the same. After receiving this information, the party inspected Nashoba's yurt, where they came across a book under his bed. The book told of the Siege of the Fortress of Adumum the Silent, and was littered with symbols and other nonsense, a few words had stuck out. "Thorn of the Old," "Twin," and "In." A ritual was also written in, with a few ingredients being listed - Thorn, Glaive, and Blood of the Father. Nashoba's yurt was also gratified with many strange symbols, and it was speculated that the symbols were all linked to the Dark Children. The party then split up to acquire more information. Oben would watch after Jeffrey, Nashoba, and Scout, who was healing, following his unconscious state from the wolf battle. Meanwhile, Sacha and Thoradin would try to find the mysterious site in which Nashoba found the glaive. Nashoba, bearing many blackened veins (presumably acquired from inquires in the previous battle), appeared to be in a very serious state of suffering. Oben convinced Chief Hassun to end Nashoba's misery, and take his life. Hassun then drew a dagger, and attempted to plunge it into Nashoba's heart. Nashoba swiftly awoke, and grasped the dagger, while chanting in an unknown language. The chief's wife then jumped down on the dagger, which found it's way to Nashoba's chest at last. Immediately following his death, both Nashoba and the dagger that was used to kill him were turned to dust. Following Oben's suggestion, Chief Hassun gathered the ashes into a box, and buried the box at a gravesite for Nashoba. Sacha and Thoradin had returned from their short outing, and were told of the circumstances surrounding Nashoba's death. Though dawn was approaching, many of the village's inhabitants gathered to grieve for the loss of their fellow villager.